New Years Kiss FMA Style!
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: It's gonna be the New Year! Ed, Al, and Winry all go to Central to celebrate, where the Military is holding a big get-together. Roy suggests a New Years Kiss for Ed and Winry; will Ed get his Kiss? What about Mustang and Hawkeye? ONESHOT EdWin Royai


_**New Years Kiss—FMA Style!**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _Fullmetal Alchemist _in Any Way. It Is Rightfully Owned by and Copyright To Hiromu Arakawa and Square Enix.

**Rating: **PG Because There's really Nothing but Fluff in There :3

**A/N: **This is a very small series I'm going to do :3 I'm going to show a New Years Kiss between several of my fav pairings :D we'll start with FMA -nods-

F—M—A

It was fairly chilly, the 31st of December in Central. People wore heavy scarves and coats as they waited in the middle of the city for the announcement of the New Year. They were all huddled together for warmth and chatting amongst themselves about the resolutions they would make and how they hoped this year would be better that the year before. Officers from the military could be seen walking around, some of them handing out small baggies of grapes or glasses of champagne so that the people can celebrate when the New Year was officially announced. This was a small tradition the people of Central shared each end of the year. Everyone who's able to come is invited.

Of these include Edward and Alphonse Elric. Because Edward was still part of the Military, he had heard about the big get-together from Roy Mustang. He told Alphonse, who now had his body returned, about it. The younger thought it would be fun so they told their childhood friend, Winry, and the three all decided to come. Winry Rockbell, of which, was very excited; she usually spent New Years with her friends and Grandmother back in Resembol; this would be a fun experience, being away from home for the first time for the New Year.

"There are so many people," she told Edward with a smile. The golden-blonde teen smiled at her.

"It's the New Year, what do you expect?" he teased. Winry giggled slightly. Edward looked around and spotted Mustang some feet away, Riza Hawkeye at his side as the two conversed with some citizens. Roy spotted him now, too, and he waved at the younger, which did the same before walking up to him. The two met halfway.

"Thanks for telling me about this, Colonel," Ed told him with a calm smile. "Al and Winry seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Don't mention it, Fullmetal," Roy said with a smile of his own. "Besides, this could be your chance to kiss the lovely Ms. Rockbell." Ed's eyes widened at this and he blushed deeply.

"C-come again?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Isn't that why you brought her? To get your New Years Kiss?" Mustang questioned, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Edward then glared.

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU PERVERT! SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND!" Edward clarified, quite loudly, causing many people to look in his direction but promptly look away from the blonde, should he eat them; his glare told them he wasn't short of doing so. Mustang winced at his loud voice.

"OK, God, don't have a cow, Ed," he told the younger playfully.

"Shut up!" the blonde teen muttered. "After all, I'm sure that's why _you_ brought Hawkeye along, right?" the Elric grinned mischievously and watched as the ebony-haired man blushed. Suddenly, the two heard over some surrounding loudspeakers 'only a few more seconds!' They looked to the stage that was in front of Central's Military Base to an officer that was speaking into a microphone while another was at his side, looking at his watch.

"Ed!" the blonde teen looked to Winry who had called him. He nodded towards her and looked back to Mustang.

"Happy New Years, Colonel," he said cheerfully. "Good luck with your kiss!" The elder man glared before grinning.

"Right back at you, lover-boy!" Edward tried his best to ignore that comment as he walked up to his friend and brother.

"Ten!" the man called out. Ed and Winry looked at each other before smiling and looking back.

"Nine!" a Military officer came up to them.

"Eight!" He gave Edward a champagne glass with fine wine inside, beautiful beige in color.

"Seven!" Al and Winry were also handed a glass. They didn't protest; the three were underage but it wasn't only once glass.

"Six!" They raised their glasses, as did everyone else surrounding them.

"Five!" Edward started thinking about what Roy had told him and his smile faded.

"Four!" Did Ed _want_ to kiss Winry?

"Three!" What if she didn't return it?

"Two!" Well, he could always say he was just excited and keep his true feelings towards her a secret…forever.

"One!" He decided he would do it.

"Happy New Year!" Cheers rang out in the teen's ears as he watched everyone around him drink their wine. He promptly did the same, briefly admiring the taste of the fine liquid. When he looked again, he could see several couples sharing in their New Years Kiss. What he had said was true; when he looked, Mustang had grabbed Riza and kissed her passionately on the lips. The blonde woman seemed surprised at first but she quickly fell into her commanding officers lips and closed her eyes, her hands tangling in his black strands of hair.

He turned to face Winry, who was smiling happily at him. His eyes widened slightly and he realized how badly he really wanted his kiss. His glass dropped and before the blonde, young Rockbell could give him a proper 'Happy New Year,' he had covered her lips with his own. His gloved hands were on her perfect cheeks as his tongue worked its way around her mouth, exploring her like a precious treasure; because to him, she was.

Winry's eyes widened, staring at the closed ones before her in disbelief. But, before she could rationalize her own actions, she returned the kiss, arms wrapping around the Elric's neck. For what they wanted to be forever, their lips stayed locked in a deep kiss. Mustang, apparently pulled away from his own little scenario, whistled playfully and Al was smiling at them happily. Finally, the two pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Happy New Year," they said together, breathless. They then embraced, Winry's head resting on Edward's shoulder.

"What a year it's gonna be."

F—M—A

**A/N: **D'aww! That was cute! :3 I haven't written any FMA fics in a while :D this was refreshing -nods-Any who, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) thanks! Happy New Year's everyone! Look out for more parts to this series with different animes, coming soon! Hopefully before New Years! XD

Also, if you feel bad for Al and think I should write one with him and Mei-Chan from the manga, I'll be more than willing to do so ;D


End file.
